


love, courage, and a punch to the face

by curediarahan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Ultra Rarepair Big Bang (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), also featuring el trying real hard to not have a crush, even though she already has one, oh and hubert is a talking cat!, yall want awkward third wheel dimitri right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curediarahan/pseuds/curediarahan
Summary: Magical Sibling Duo Crimson Flower and Azure Moon are ready to defend the world from evil!...and they're actually good at that!In their regular lives, Edelgard gets increasingly closer, both in and out of costume, with a certain Claude von Riegan. Unfortunately, the head of the school newspaper is determined to unmask the girl behind Crimson Flower.No one ever warned her about romance as a magical girl.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95
Collections: 2020 Ultra Rarepair Big Bang





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the fe3h ultra rarepair big bang! featuring  
> [accompanying art](https://twitter.com/artofmimih/status/1302040603937484802) by @artofmimih 
> 
> its been a while since i've posted a fic, but i hope this is enjoyable regardless! the second half will be posted soon <3

As student council meetings went, Edelgard was proud to say that one was a relatively painless one.

However, it didn’t explain the strange pendant resting on the top of her bag. She blinked, tenderly picking it up and turning it in her hands. It was shaped like an eagle, with a strange symbol engraved on the back. The metal seemed strangely warm, almost as if it was radiating heat.

“Hey, Princess!”

Edelgard jumped, pocketing the pendant. Turning her head, she was greeted by the sight of Claude, standing beside her chair. She ignored how loud her heart seemed to beat against her chest. “I thought you left already.”

Claude leaned against the table, offering her a smile. This close, Edelgard could make out his dimples. “What, I can’t ask how my favorite person in the entire world is doing?”

That was enough to make her eyes roll. “I highly doubt I’m your favorite person. Let me guess, you have a budget proposal tailored to your needs?”

“Aw, you wound me. I would never do something like that!” Claude shook his head. “Though now that you mention it, I do think we should shift some funds over from the fencing club to the newspaper one. You know how expensive colored ink is! And besides, they win enough tournaments to provide their own budget.”

“I’ll consider it, though I imagine the club wouldn’t be too happy with your proposal,” Edelgard began to stand up, gathering her things. The pendant shifted around in her pocket. “But are you sure this isn’t motivated by the fact  _ you’re _ the head reporter?”

“Whatever makes you think that?” Claude continued to grin, a spark in his eyes. Like that, his smile looked a lot more natural. A lot more like Claude the person and not Claude the charming vice-president.

For some reason, Edelgard couldn’t help but find joy in Claude’s own happiness, as little as it seemed to be. Perhaps that’s the reason she lets herself smile as she headed for the exit of the room. Claude, surprisingly enough, doesn’t follow her, though she can feel his eyes at every step.

At the doorway, Edelgard turns around to meet Claude’s gaze.

“Well, it would do you good to remember that all your editions are digital, not in print.”

With that, she leaves the room with a twirl of her hair. If she strains her ears, she can almost hear Claude’s quiet chuckles.

* * *

Edelgard held the pendant to the sun, watching the light bounce off it. If she tilted it a certain way, it seemed to change colors, shifting from silver to a light red. 

She sighed, pocketing it once more and continuing her walk. Perhaps it was a gift from a shy admirer. Edelgard wasn’t exactly a stranger to anonymous love confessions, though she’s never gotten jewelry before. Claude may have had more theories if she stuck around, but a part of her feels reluctant to share the pendant’s existence. Which didn’t make sense. 

She liked Claude enough to show him a silly piece of jewelry. Edelgard knows Claude would tease her, but that doesn’t cancel out the high degree of respect she has for him. Back when they were simply opponents aiming for the same position, Edelgard learned very quickly about what kind of person Claude is. He was charismatic and intelligent, to the point he could easily gather supporters without any student government experience. That alone was admirable in its own right.

But no, the respect came from their debates. Edelgard had never felt so challenged, so alive, especially during their debates. Claude would look her in the eye and directly challenge her, finding holes in her arguments that she didn’t even know was there.

Edelgard had prevailed in the end, but Claude didn’t seem to mind too much. He took easily to his role as vice president. 

“I don’t worry too much with you as leader,” Claude had stated once. “I think you and I can make great things happen.”

In fact, they very much did. Edelgard and Claude were praised as leaders that actually did something in their school, enacting change instead of staying lax with the status their positions granted them. It was safe to say that the two of them made an effective team.

Edelgard shook her head, realizing just how off track she got, to the point she didn’t realize she had made it home. Lately, her thoughts seemed to swerve towards Claude rather easily.

She supposes it was rather natural, given how much time they spent together.

Pushing those thoughts out of her mind, Edelgard entered her home and headed towards her room, ready to relax for a blessed few moments before starting on her nightly homework.

Opening the door, however, revealed a rather scattered looking Dimitri on the floor. Some kind of black fur ball was in his arms.

Dimitri blinked owlishly up at her, surprise evident in his face. “El! Did you just come home?”

“Obviously,” Edelgard placed her bag on the floor. “What are you doing in my room?”

“Um.” Dimitri looked down at the fur in his arms. "I, um, forgot my textbook in here."

"Since when did textbooks have fur?"

“Well, they don’t, but-”

A loud yowl interrupted his speech. Dimitri yelped as the furball, now clearly a cat, leapt onto the bed. Dimitri remained on the floor, his hand passing over the scratches on his face.

Edelgard furrowed her eyebrows. That will be fun to explain to their parents later. “A cat. Where on earth did you get a  _ cat?” _

“I came here on my own choice, Lady Edelgard,” a deep voice that was most notably not Dimitri replied back.

She froze. “What?”

“Over here, Lady Edelgard.”

Edelgard turned her head, staring at the black cat, its fur standing out against the red sheets on her bed. A green eye pierced her with its intensity, the other eye hidden beneath fur that was swept to the side.

“Did you just talk?”

The cat, by some miracle, actually nodded in response. “I realize my current structure makes things...surprising, but yes, I am capable of speech. My name is Hubert von Vestra and I am here to serve you and your...relative.”

He then bowed. Edelgard resisted the urge to throw the cat out the window. She made eye contact with Dimitri, who just shrugged and shook his head.

“Alright...Hubert.” Edelgard started. “Why are you even here? I have nothing to offer to you.”

“Also, we can’t keep cats,” Dimitri added, his voice tiny and small. “Um, Mother is allergic. You really shouldn’t be here.”

“I do not care about such trivialities like that,” Hubert rolled his eyes. “My goal here is much more important than the well being of your parents. In fact, if you do not act soon, there will be more dire events to worry about.”

“Dire events…?”

“The two of you have been chosen to fight forces the mortal world cannot comprehend.” Hubert jumps onto Edelgard’s dresser. “I believe you’ve received jewelry, yes? They’re essential to the magical process.”

Somehow, the pendant seemed even warmer than it had before. Magic would at least  _ explain _ everything as ridiculous it was. Edelgard took it out. “Do you mean this?”

Hubert nodded. “I’m glad it arrived safely. Now, say the words:  _ Class Change! _ It’s not an ideal phrase, I know, but we mustn't waste anymore time.”

“Why would I say Class Change-”

The pendent’s eyes glowed a bright red, the light enveloping her room.

Edelgard felt herself surrounded by a warm light, her clothes shifting and changing. The fabric of her uniform became less restrained and she could vaguely feel her hair being pulled into a side ponytail. 

Just like that, the light faded away. Edelgard certainly felt different, more energetic than she would be at the end of the school day.

She looked down.

Instead of the simple white polo and khaki skirt their school requires from her, Edelgard’s uniform was now mostly brown, elegant yet easy to move in. It was a bit on the old-fashioned side, with puffy sleeves and an annoyingly large white cravat pinned to her chest. Red leggings and gloves at least added personality to the entire ensemble. 

There was also a red cape. Edelgard had no idea why she would need a cape.

Actually, she had no idea why she needed these clothes at all.

“The outfit suits you well,” Hubert looked rather pleased. 

“El, your hair…” Dimitri breathed out, still sitting on the floor.

Edelgard paused. She grabbed strands of her hair from her ponytail, pulling them towards her face. 

Not only was her hair way longer than it was beforehand, it was also a blinding shade of white instead of her usual mousy brown.

Edelgard closed her eyes. Took a deep breath. Everything was happening so fast her mind could barely process any of this. She turned towards Hubert, channeling her emotions with a glare. “Are you going to explain any of this? Any of it at all?! You can’t just show up in my household and claim magic exists!”

“I don’t believe you’re any kind of fool, Lady Edelgard,” Hubert replied. “My presence and the fact you’ve activated the transformation trinket should be proof that magic is real. It’s not something usually accessible to humans, but you and your brother are special. You must defend this world.”

“Defend the world?” Edelgard couldn’t believe what she was hearing, though she hasn’t believed anything from the last few minutes. “We’re just students!”

“Well, yes, but the two of you have been chosen for a great task. Perhaps it would be easier to just show you. I can already sense a dark force in this world.” Hubert jumped onto Edelgard’s shoulders, his claws digging into her shoulders. “Please hold on.”

And before she realized what was happening, a pink light filled the room once more. In an instant, the two of them were gone, leaving a stunned Dimitri gaping at the spot they were once at.

* * *

Edelgard couldn’t help but shriek as her feet touched the ground. A wave of dizziness hit her and it took all her willpower not to fall over.

Seeing Hubert gracefully land beside her didn’t help her mood any.

“Did you just  _ teleport?!” _ Edelgard exclaimed. Maybe she really should’ve flung the cat out her window.

“It’s one of my abilities,” Hubert remained patient. “Come, follow me. We must hide ourselves before they find us.”

“Can you just answer one of my questions for once and tell me who-”

Another teleport, and the two landed near a small playground in the park. Edelgard cursed under her breath, almost tripping over.

“At the very least, you could warn me if you do something like that.” Edelgard gritted her teeth.

“Of course,” Hubert sounded like he was going to ignore that request specifically. “All your answers will be answered soon, I swear. One of those horrid creatures should be coming by soon.”

A roar echoed in the distance. Edelgard paled. Her day really couldn’t get more ridiculous, could it?

“Ah yes, there it is now.”

Loud, booming footsteps made the ground vibrate. Her eyes widened, spotting a strange creature towering above the trees. It looked like some sort of dinosaur, though it seemed to be made out of sweets. Strawberry cake to be exact.

She almost didn’t see the blur that ran past her.

“Hey, better start running too!”

The voice. It was achingly familiar.

“It can’t be…” Edelgard spun around. “Claude?”

The creature roared once more, louder and Edelgard watched as it sped past her and towards Claude. 

“No! Claude!” With a burst of energy, Edelgard chased after them. Her speed was surprising and if the situation wasn’t so horrible, she would’ve wondered how she could run in heels.

Her newfound speed turned out to be a blessing. Claude had tripped, his hand holding one of his ankles and the other, annoyingly enough, holding his phone up towards the monster. Meanwhile, the creature had one of its claws up, ready to strike down.

Edelgard rushed forward, blocking the creature’s limbs as they swung towards Claude. She yelled out, a blast of fire shooting out from her hands. The monster cried out as it was knocked back. 

Wait. Fire?

She stared down at her hands, magical energy sparking off of them. 

A whistle interrupted her thoughts. “Can’t believe I’ve discovered superheroes.”

Edelgard turned around to face Claude. He still had his phone out, the absolute idiot. With a scoff, she offered her hand. “And I can’t believe you’re filming at a time like this.”

Claude took her hand, his shocked features shifting into an easy smile. Still, it seemed more shaky than usual. “Hey, a reporter never fails to get footage. Especially with a scoop like this! The real question is who you’re supposed to be. Never seen anyone with a costume like that before.”

“You know exactly who-” Edelgard yelped, a pair of claws clinging onto her back.

“It’s not wise to give away your identity,” Hubert growled, his claws retracting. He jumped down, his attention now drawn to Claude. He looked to be studying him. “Especially to foolish humans.”

“Rather loud cat you got there,” Claude looked calm at the sight of a talking cat. Too calm in fact. “You bring your pet and then complain about my phone?”

Hubert narrowed his eyes. “A remarkably foolish human indeed. Our magic prevents him from perceiving the truth, and yet…”

“Nevermind that,” Edelgard could see the creature slowly getting back up. “Claude, stay back, I’ll take care of this.”

She watched the creature, its limbs readjusting. Claude called her a superhero. Maybe that’s what all this is. She didn’t feel like one and Hubert still wasn’t explaining anything, but her strange outfit and magical powers had to be useful for something.

At the very least, she was determined to protect her friend.

Edelgard rushed forward, and with a jump, punched the creature in the jaw.

It roared in anger. The creature opened up its jaw, sharp teeth gleaming. Before it could bite down, Edelgard jumped up once more, this time hitting it with a kick.

Fighting this creature, it turns out, was laughably easy. 

Edelgard made sure to keep the creature’s attention away from Claude, hitting it with a barrage of punches and kicks. The occasional fireball also seemed effective, slowing down the creature.

Soon, it fell down on its knees. It struggled to lift its head up, growling in pain.

A strange symbol lit up in front of Edelgard. Instinctively, she knew what to do next.

She held out her hands and a small staff appeared, the top of it shaped like an eagle. Slowly, it began to glow, the same color of red her pendant had given off.

“You plagued this world with your hatred,” The words came easily to her, as if she knew them her entire life. “And now you must be purified. Begone, you foul beast, and return to the darkness where you came from!”

A ray of light shot out of her staff, hitting the creature, its shape getting smaller and smaller.

When the light disappeared, a small girl dropped to the ground.

“Lysithea!” Claude rushed forward, holding her up. “Are you okay?”

“Ugh, what even happened?” Lysithea clutched her head. “I’m still mad about my cake.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll buy you one later.” Claude breathed out a sigh of relief. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Edelgard could feel her stomach drop. The entire time she was fighting another person? One of her classmates?

“She was corrupted by outsiders, she’s fine now,” Hubert appeared next to Edelgard. For as many questions Hubert didn’t answer, she was glad he at least answered this one. “You did a wonderful job saving her.”

“And who are you supposed to be?” 

Edelgard looked back at the duo. Lysithea was staring at her with furrowed eyebrows. 

“She’s obviously a superhero, saving you like that,” Claude replied with a wink. “Got it all on camera too.”

“With an outfit like that? Can’t be a superhero,” Lysithea paused, her eyes lighting up with wonder. “She’s a magical girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im [@dazzletine](https://twitter.com/dazzletine) on twt if you wanna chat about edcl w me :')  
> comments are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Edelgard couldn’t linger at the scene too long. Hubert had quickly gotten impatient and teleported the two of them back to her room. Amusingly enough, Dimitri had stayed more or less at the same spot, his eyes glued to his phone screen.

“I watched the fight. Claude streamed it live,” His bangs flopped in his eyes as he gave an earnest smile. “You were amazing, El.”

Then, Hubert actually decided to sit down and actually explain everything. He went on a long ramble about being chosen ones and an annoying organization trying to resurrect some evil force.

The creatures are a part of that plan. They’re called Miseriae, monsters born from twisting love into hatred. They target that negativity in humans and twist it into something else. Every time they successfully corrupt a person, more dark energy is released into the world, leading them closer and closer to their goal.

Apparently, Hubert finds the notion insulting to the art of dark magic, a comment that only made Edelgard slightly worried.

Anyway, Edelgard and Dimitri’s job was to purify the Miseriae before they caused too much damage. It turns out that Dimitri does in fact have his own magical piece of jewelry, a brooch in the shape of a lion.

“You could’ve brought Dimitri along with me,” Edelgard commented.

Hubert just huffed and curled himself on top of a pillow, seemingly going to sleep.

“There’s always next time,” Dimitri said with a small laugh. “Still, all of this doesn’t seem real. I haven’t even done my homework yet.”

Suddenly, Edelgard remembered she has a test in calculus tomorrow. She stood up with a groan. “Come on, if we start now, we can get to bed before 2 AM.”

They got finished at 4 AM.

* * *

Edelgard ended up dragging a half-asleep Dimitri out of bed. She ended up running to school with toast in her mouth, and to her annoyance, had also left her phone at home. This was probably a good indicator of how well this day would be going. She was half tempted to skip school, test score be damned, but an absence may end up being too suspicious. Hubert made it very clear that no one could recognize them in costume. Her encounter with Claude and Lysithea proved that statement.

Yet a part of her was almost too afraid to step into school. There could be the off chance someone recognized who she was. Edelgard didn’t particularly care about her image, knowing that her position as class president painted a certain image of her.

However, being known as someone who actively runs around in a silly outfit who can, apparently, shoot fire from her hands?

She would like that to be somewhat of a secret, thank you very much.

It quickly became apparent she didn’t have to worry about that at all.

Students were bustling in the hallways, some bundled in groups around a phone screen.

A familiar image flashed on the screen. Edelgard caught a glimpse of a figure with a red cape doing ridiculous jumps (which did look as cool as they had felt) and fighting a cakelike monster.

Edelgard turned towards Dimitri, who looked like he was minutes away from falling onto the floor.

“Do you still have the school’s newspaper app installed?”

He blinked, looking like he didn’t even register her question. Finally, he nodded.

“Oh. yes. It’s the only way to get reliably coverage for the sports teams, so it’s more of a necessity really-”

“Interesting, but not what I need at the moment. Could you pull it up for me?”

Dimitri nodded. He pulled his phone out from his pocket. Edelgard squinted at his phone case. Looks like someone got into K-Pop recently.

It seemed to take ages for Dimitri to navigate through his phone. She could practically see the loading screen in his brain once he finally loaded the app.

“El, isn’t that-”

“Yes, it is.”

Right on the front page was her, red cape and white hair flowing in the wind. Claude had gotten a picture of her purifying the creature, a rather artistic shot, though Edelgard had no idea when he got that close.

Clicking the picture seemed to lead to a video link, a saved version of the livestream from yesterday. Luckily enough, he had cut the footage before Lysithea could be revealed to be the monster. Her privacy could at least be saved.

The whole article was actually pretty impressive. Claude’s writing was expressive and overall enjoyable to read, her personality shining through every sentence. There was even an extensive comment section, something she has never seen before on the app. It was always a bit unrealistic to expect teenagers to download a whole app just for school news. Now, it seems like the humble app had finally found its cover story.

“Looks like our favorite Princess and Prince have discovered my scoop of the day!”

A hand touched both of their shoulders. Edelgard jumped slightly while Dimitri just seemed more confused.

“Claude,” Edelgard crossed her arms. “I told you not to do that around my brother.”

He laughed, the sound warm and infectious. “His Princliness doesn’t even look like he’s connected to reality at the moment. You, on the other hand, looked like you were caught stealing the last cookie. What, are you stunned to be in the presence of a celebrity?”

Edelgard chuckled. “I don’t think one viral story makes you famous. Though I have to congratulate you on the article. What even happened?”

“A magical girl is what happened!” Claude grinned. “Anime isn’t really my thing, but Lysithea swore up and down that’s what happened. And well, after some research, it looks like she was right. Dunno what made the monsters appear though...” His grin fell slightly. Edelgard winced. She could imagine Claude would be slightly guilty from what happened to Lysithea, even if she doesn’t know the details.

She crossed her arms, looking off to the side. “I do wonder what caused all this. Still, I’d like to think we’re safe if any more come back.”

“Agreed. That girl has to be the hero we need. I know I shouldn’t hope for more monsters to appear, but I’d like to see her again.” Claude sighed, almost wistfully. “It’d be nice to get her name.”

Something about Claude’s compliment threw Edelgard off. It’s not like she hasn’t gotten any from him before, but something about this felt different. While before it would be from a smart proposal or clever rebuttal, here Edelgard was simply doing the right thing.

It felt nice. To be wanted in this kind of way.

Before Edelgard could reply, the bell rang, the light ding echoing through the halls.

“Well, looks like that’s my cue to leave!” Claude saluted the two of them. “Make sure you comment, reader engagement is super important. See ya later, Your Majesties!”

He sauntered off, his shoulder bag swinging to the side.

Edelgard smiled, watching him disappear into the academic world. Despite everything, it was always nice to see Claude so passionate.

“El?”

She shook herself free from her thoughts, looking to the side. Dimitri was staring at his phone, looking so much like a lost puppy.

“Yeah?”

“Claude was the one who wrote this right?” He pointed at the screen, the article still pulled up.

“Yes, Dimitri,” Edelgard dug through her bag, pulling out a Yerba Mate. “Please take this to class.”

* * *

Edelgard was almost ashamed of her jumpiness throughout the day. She was always half expecting someone to finally recognize it was her in the video. Yet, that time never came. In the halls, she could see Claude taking discussions with ease or Lysithea blabbering excitingly to her friends. Still, it did little to ease her nerves. It was a miracle she could even take her Calculus test since she spaced out so often in her other classes. In short, it wasn’t the best day. Bernadetta even asked if anything was wrong, offering her notes up to her.

By lunchtime, Edelgard felt the 4 hours of sleep catching up on her. She wouldn’t last the entire day at this rate.

Instead of going to the cafeteria, she opted for the library. Hopefully, some of the silence would give her some reprieve. She headed for one of the more secluded tables, tucked away in the corner.

Naturally, her luck wasn’t the best today.

“Just the person I was looking for!” Claude pulled out the chair next to him. On the table were stacks of colorful books.

Edelgard paused, briefly wondering if she should just find somewhere else to sit, but well, it did seem rude to decline Claude out of all people.

So, she took the seat, putting her lunch bag on the table.

“It’s not often we see each other so much like this,” Edelgard focused on pulling out her food. It didn’t take much energy to figure out how a sandwich worked, yet something about it seemed more daunting than usual.

“Hey, I’m not the one who lives and breathes student government,” Claude bit into a granola bar, some of the crumbs falling onto the table. “We could hang out more if you spent less time on homework.”

“My position does require me to keep good grades. I can’t give that up just to have some fun,” Claude wasn’t even the first person to tell Edelgard to be less serious. Her own friend group always tried to drag her out to movie nights or silly outings, but she declined them more often than not.

She frowned. If the magical girl stint became more regular, then she’ll have to focus on homework, extracurriculars AND that. She made a mental note to fix her planner later, which was a shame. Edelgard did just use a particularly cute set of stickers on it.

“My grades are just fine and I’m doing great!” Claude grabbed one of the books and slid it over. “Anyway, that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about. We need to do a little research.”

“Research?”

Edelgard examined the books more closely. It was obvious what they were. Big shoujo eyes and sparkly text greeted her, a girl with pink hair adorning the cover.

She raised an eyebrow. “We’re using manga for research?”

“Where else am I going to learn about magical girls?” Claude took up another book, flipping to a page. This one depicted a transformation sequence. The girl’s pink hair being tied into a pair of pigtails and a ruffled dress appeared on her body. As silly as she looked, she was determined to chase after the monster.

It was almost uncanny how similar it was to Edelgard’s own experiences.

Still, it was odd for him to approach Edelgard out of all people. She swallowed her food. “I don’t see why you need my help for research. You can read manga on your own.”

“Aw, magical girls aren’t your thing?” Claude flipped the page. This time, the girl was with what looked to be her love interest, a disgruntled childhood friend. “I mean, the president has to be worried about the safety of her students. And as your partner in crime, I think we should talk it out. Figure out what’s going on, so we know what actions to take.”

Edelgard set her sandwich down. It was a reasonable decision to make, and most likely a necessary one in the future. Balancing that with the truth was a little tricky, but one she could handle. “And you think manga would help?”

“Of course! Most magical girls follow the same core plot. Our mystery hero has to have something in common with them. Take a look!”

Perhaps it actually might be a good idea to look into manga as a sort of research material. Not that Claude needs to know that. Edelgard skimmed through the book. The girl was spunky, but insecure of her feelings for her friend. She took one of her other friends aside, a girl with pretty red hair, and vented out her frustrations.

She frowned. The story was a bit too much of a romance, but she had to admit it was sweet. Her hesitation with confessing though? Edelgard would hope she was nothing like that. If romance ever comes up in the future, she’d like to think she would be able to confess with ease. Confidence had to be key here.

“Hey, look at this one! Doesn’t this one look a lot like Teach?” Claude held up another book, this one an entirely different book altogether. A young woman with a vacant stare and light green hair held up a sword. “Aw, look, that magical lizard thing is supposed to be Sothis. Not sure how well that would be received.”

Admittingly, the idea of everyone’s beloved Goddess being reincarnated as a lizard was funny. “Better not let Seteth catch you reading it.”

“Seteth? I bet Rhea will be the one to kill me, you know how she gets with all that religious stuff!”

Edelgard laughed. “Don’t you remember Ignatz’s portrait? I don’t think your punishment will be that bad.”

“Oh yeah, you’re right! Man, that was the raunchiest painting I’ve ever seen. It’s always the artists, huh?”

The two continued on, discussing the various volumes of manga on the table. They weren’t as productive as Edelgard had hoped they would be, but it was still enjoyable in its own way. The amount of magical girl manga was numerous and the two of them had fun commenting on their stories. One in particular had gripped Edelgard with its dramatic plot of a masked girl going back in time to save everyone she cared for. She stashed that one into her own bag, hoping to find time later to catch up on it.

She was so observed in their readings that she didn’t even notice the figure approaching them.

“El? Ah, and Claude! Are the two of you busy?”

Dimitri hovered next to their table, looking more awake than he did that morning. The Yerba Mate was effective.

“Nah, we’re just doing research,” Claude handed him one of the books. “Wanna join us?”

The blonde flipped through the book with curiosity, before his eyes widened and his cheeks reddened. Edelgard snatched the manga away. She’s not even sure why that one was in the stack.

“We’re just learning about magical girls,” Edelgard explained. “Traditional ones. Not that one.”

“Well,” Dimitri coughed, regaining his composure. “I suppose that’s fine. It’s for your article, right, Claude?”

“Yeah! And student safety. But mostly my article. I have to know how to interview our caped wonder. Knowing the tropes helps!” Claude shrugged. “And it brings up a lot of other questions too. All magical girls have a secret identity. You think we’ll ever figure this one’s?”

Edelgard froze. Her nerves from earlier returned.

“I don’t think that’s appropriate,” Dimitri quickly glanced at Edelgard, an action she would curse later. “Wouldn’t that be a breach of privacy?”

“Yeah, but wouldn’t she need help? She’s probably our age, judging by the stories and her appearance. Would suck to be 17 and be fighting crime,” Claude leaned forward. “Then again, I guess we can’t guarantee she’ll show up again.”

And because Edelgard’s luck really is that bad, the fire alarm went off. What sounded like explosions echoed from outside.

The three of them stared at each other, Dimitri visibly getting paler. On the other hand, Claude visibly brightened as he stood up, quickly shoving his things into his bag. He then bolted off, camera already out.

“Claude, you can’t be serious right now!” Edelgard felt an uncomfortable amount of deja vu.

“A story is a story, Princess! I’m taking my chances!” Claude winked before racing out the door.

Edelgard took a deep breath, letting it out. It seemed like she would be stuck chasing Claude everywhere at this rate. Distantly, Edelgard almost wished she were getting paid for this. She took a quick look around, and seeing no one else, touched the pendant tucked behind her shirt. Muttering “Class Change!”, the same light enveloped her. In seconds, her outfit shifted back to the magical girl ensemble from before.

“You can transform too, right?” She turned towards Dimitri. He nodded mutely. “Make sure you follow close behind.”

With that, she ran off after Claude, her heels clicking against the tiled floor.

She ignored Dimitri calling out for her in protest.

* * *

Today’s Miseriae looked to be some kind of giant horse. That was on fire. Claude was running straight towards it, his phone aimed upwards.

Edelgard should definitely be paid for this.

She dodged a few fireballs with ease, slightly relieved when she realized they disappeared when hitting the ground. Having to stop her school from burning down was not something she wanted to deal with.

Claude had quickly spotted her. He turned his phone towards her. “There she is! Our hero appears once again!”

Dodging yet another stream of fireballs, she landed next to where Claude stood. “You shouldn’t be here at all. What makes you think it’s okay to run into danger like that?!”

He smiled stupidly. “With you around, I shouldn’t have to be worried at all.”

She scoffed. “That’s not the point. It’s foolish for you to think I’ll always be around.”

“Well, I am your news coverage. Dunno if you know this, but I made you go viral! Er, at least at my school. I go here, by the way.”

“Nice to know,” As if Edelgard wasn’t very aware of that fact. It was also nice to see the fireball heading towards them. Her eyes widened. “Watch out!”

Without thinking, she picked up Claude, and jumped away from the impact. The two landed behind some bushes to the side.

“And that’s why you stay far away from the action,” Edelgard scolded. She didn’t feel tired anymore, but her anxiety levels will be through the roof at this rate.

There was a second of silence. A beat too long, especially around Claude.

Edelgard frowned. “Is something wrong?”

Her voice trailed off. She was looking down at Claude, the first indicator that something was off.

There was also the fact that he was, you know, still being held in her arms.

Edelgard spluttered, feeling her cheeks heating up. Claude looked starstrucked, shocked speechless for once in his life. It was a fact she would be proud of if the situation were anything else.

Gently placing him down, she turned around, avoiding eye contact with him. “That was...sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

“No, no, you’re good,” Claude’s voice was quieter, tinged with awe. “You’re just...wow.”

None of this was helping Edelgard at all. She shifted all her attention to the monster, blaming her beating heart on the adrenaline of the fight. “Please stay back here. I can protect you like this.”

Pushing all other thoughts aside, she rushed to attack.

* * *

Fighting fire with fire wasn’t ideal, Edelgard quickly learned. Her magic didn’t seem to do much against the Miseriae, so she had to focus on physical attacks. Unfortunately, it was persistent with its barrage of fire. She found it increasingly difficult to get close enough to even land an attack. It didn’t help that she had to look back every so often to make sure Claude did stay safe. But Claude was as stubborn as she was, finding ways to sneak close before Edelgard yelled at him to go back.

“I could go and get a hose for you!” Claude called out at one point.

“It’s fine, I have it under control,” Edelgard said while blocking an attack. She didn’t actually have it under control.

It was a blessing then, when Dimitri finally arrived.

A particularly aggressive attack had put a strain on her body. She was starting to get tired, her breathing becoming more ragged. Her outfit was fine, but she could feel scratches on her face.

The Misariae was charging up another attack. Edelgard got ready to dodge once more, but instead, a brilliant wall of ice blocked the fire.

The newcomer landed next to her. His outfit was in a similar style to her’s but had gauntlets and chausses instead. He looked annoyingly more protected than her, with the only flowing garment being his blue cape. His hair was also white, though it was only long enough to be tied back in a half ponytail.

There was also an eyepatch. Coupled with the armor, he looked cold and intimidating.

And yet his gaze was soft with concern.

“I’m sorry it took me so long.”

Edelgard was hit with a wave of guilt, realizing just who she left while pursuing Claude. Friend or not, she knows better than to leave Dimitri alone. “Don’t apologize. I shouldn’t have run off like that.”

“At least I’m here now,” Dimitri looked sheepish as always, a sharp contrast to his appearance. “I don’t think I’ll be very good at this hero thing, but I did want to help you.”

“Don’t doubt yourself like that. You’ll be perfectly fine. Besides, you got the better outfit,” Edelgard playfully remarked, before realizing Dimitri was holding something in his hands. “And is that...a lance? Where’d you get that?”

Dimitri looked down at the weapon. “Oh. It came with the outfit?”

Edelgard wondered if even magical creatures participated in casual sexism. She summoned her own staff, glaring at it in disappointment. “Remind me to complain to Hubert later.”

Dimitri nodded, amused. “Noted. Who knew gender binaries existed outside of Earth?” 

* * *

With the two of them, the Miseriae could be defeated with ease. Dimitri’s ice powers proved to be effective against the monster, being able to trap its limbs in place. In turn, Edelgard was able to whack it with her staff. It really wasn't as satisfying as seeing Dimitri stab it with the lance.

At least Edelgard got the satisfaction of purifying it.

The Miseriae disappeared, leaving the shape of a worn-out blonde in its place. Dimitri immediately went to help her up, quickly identifying the victim as Ingrid.

Edelgard trailed beside them as Dimitri muttered reassurances.

“You never told me there were two of you,” Claude casually came up from behind, hands behind his head. As stressful as his presence was, Edelgard was still filled with relief from seeing him unscathed.

“He’s my brother,” Edelgard replied. There was no point hiding that fact.

“Siblings, eh?” Claude said. “Not surprising with that hair color of yours. Hey, new guy!”

Dimitri looked up, still helping Ingrid to her feet. “Yes?”

“Got a name for the press?”

“Oh, um,” Dimitri opened his mouth, like he was actually going to give him a name. While Edelgard knew Dimitri would never reveal their identities, she does remember their fuzzy old hamster back from when they were kids.

He had named the poor thing Ham Sir. The name still makes him laugh fondly to this day.

Right there, Edelgard knew it was her duty to prevent them from being named Red and Blue.

She put a hand on Claude’s shoulder, looking him in the eye. “My name is Crimson Flower. My brother is Azure Moon. And we will protect everyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus points if you know who the other magical girls are based on :D  
> ...and yes, I did laugh about Ham Sir for several minutes


End file.
